What of Immortality
by Mangalover4321
Summary: When all is gone, what to do is sit in the sorrow from a sweet poison and drink away the time of your immortality.
1. Part I: The Erosion and Beginning

**I don't own Dragon Ball/ Z/ GT/ or Kai.**

* * *

**Two Shot**

* * *

**What of Immortality**

By Mangalover4321

"_Immortality…is that a super power?" –Mark Wahlberg_

* * *

He sat down swirling the whisky around in the bottle while staring down at the smoke rising from the air behind him. The smell of rotting bodies filled his nose and he raised the bottle to his lips, drinking down a sip of poison. It dribbled down his throat like acid into a gulf of fire and pulled it back, some sticking to the corner of his lips.

"Kakarot."

He paused at taking another swig and looked towards the familiar voice he hasn't seen in a lifetime. The Saiyan Prince frowned at him and narrowed his eyes, staring at the bottle barely hanging between his numb fingers. He scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Drinking away your dread," he said and looked down next to him, seeing the five graves next to him, "How appropriate."

The Saiyan, once known as Son Goku and Kakarot, turned back to the graves and took another long slug of the toxin. The Prince swatted it away, the liquor smashing across the stones and spilling its containments on the ground. The liquid moved towards the graves and his heart hurled against his chest as it sank into the soil where their remains laid underneath.

That's when he lost it.

He didn't know why but he felt his heart shatter when the whiskey tumbled over their graves where they had long ago died. His charcoal eyes coated with remorse and grief grew wide and his body began to tremor. His hands that held his precious poison were clutched at his side and his lips pulled back in sneer.

"You motherfucker!" he yelled and charged at the Prince who easily dodged his attack. The alcohol altered his attacks and he growled in frustration, raising his leg to raid him again but the Prince easily grabbed it to his awe. He pulled him closer and held him at face point. His eyebrows were narrowed and stunk of soot and sweat, Goku tried to claw at the Prince yet it was impervious.

"Look at you," he said and he continued thrashing around to grab his throat and choke out his life, "Look at what you have become, Kakarot. Do you see the monstrosity you have ushered yourself into?"

Goku ignored his words, his only focus was to end the Saiyan Prince's life, and he no longer cared about such simple things as words now after everything that crippled his former self.

"Do you see what has happened to Earth as you crumbled into darkness?" he asked yet again and Goku heaved for breath, sweat trickling down his body, "Do you smell to carcasses surrounding you as you drink away the torment? While you have been, shrinking away your duty of defending the people Earth, I have been preserving the Humans and fighting for my life! You have no fucking right to shade away the job that you _promised _to hold!"

Goku paused at the word 'promised' his memory flashing back to long times that he had forgotten.

* * *

"_Goku!" _

_His eyes shot open and smiled at his wife, Chi-Chi walked towards him. She was always there for him, no matter what and even though she had grown frail in age he still loved her. He knew she felt the same about him and loved that he never left her for someone younger than her. He grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly in his own. He pulled her close and hugged her deeply._

"_I love you so much, Chi-Chi." He whispered in her ear and she hugged him back._

_Suddenly the sound of gunshot echoed the air and gasp escaped her lips. Goku blinked and pulled her back, staring at her large eyes._

"_Chi-Chi…?" he asked while the scent of blood shuffled into his nose and looked down, scarlet seeping out from her dress. Terror nailed his heart and she grew pale. He screamed out her name while more blood rushed out, her eyes slowly closing before him. _

"_No!" he screamed and placed his hand on the wound, trying to stop the blood flow, "Chi-Chi, stay with me! Please don't go!" She smiled sadly at him and moved a shaky hand towards his face, blood now seeping through his hand and her eyes turned soft._

"_I…love you…so much…" she managed to get out before her eyes grew big and spat out a colossal amount of blood onto his orange Gi, "Promise…to watch over…"_

_She grew silent and her Ki evaporated into nothing but an empty shell of his beloved wife. _

_He went silent then snapped his gaze up to an unfamiliar Ki who held a sniper in his quacking hands. Fear eroded in the Ki and started to dash away. Goku waited a bit as his mind went blank for a few minutes then he started flying towards it, red hot anger flooding into his system. _

"_You're going to die, you son of a bitch." He hissed as he dove down into the trees, easily finding the Ki. The man wore horror on his face and sweat dripped down his back, piss running down his leg. He screamed as Goku snatched him up by the neck, flying him over to a deserted area where he could seek his vengeance on the man._

"_Prepare for your death," Goku hissed at him as slammed into the ground, throwing the man down and punched him in the ribs, instantly snapping them in half piercing his lungs. The man gasped out blood and Goku battered his lung through his leg, snapping and destroying it from the pressure. He screamed and Goku slowly smiled at the man's pain, he enjoyed his desperate screams to stop, begging for forgiveness, yelling at him that he will get him. _

_It doesn't matter anymore since he crushed the man's head, blood, brain, and bone exploded all over him. _

_He panted for breath as the anger dulled down to nothing but pain in his chest as he realized the sin he had committed. _

_He fell to his and cried his heart out._

* * *

_A few years later, a bomb went off in Capsule Corp. _

_His family and Bulma were caught in fire, lots of people killed. The explanation was Bulma missed around with some inexperienced chemicals, mixing them together and destroying many lives of innocent people. _

_The only people who managed to make it out alive were Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bra, and Pan. _

_But his granddaughter was considered brain-dead while Videl and Bulma were killed instantly._

* * *

_Goku stared down at both his son and granddaughter who wore an air mask over her face along with an IV dripping in her system, a heart monitor to her side, and a breathing machine all connected to her. Gohan held bags under his eye and his hands clamped tight together, always waiting for her to wake up anytime soon. _

_Goku let out a sigh and put his hand on his son's shoulder, worry knit in his eyes. Gohan looked to him and scowled, snapping his head back to Pan._

"_Why are you here?" he hissed and Goku grimaced at his son's venomous tone. _

"_I wanted to see how you were holding up, Gohan." He replied and Gohan tapped his foot in impatience, his eyebrow furrowed. _

"_I'm fine." He replied through gritted teeth and suddenly the beeping of the heart machine started to slow down. Gohan's eyes widen and grabbed her shoulders._

"_No!" he screamed as tears glistened in his eyes, "Don't leave me! I can't lose you too, Pan!" _

_He kept calling out her name as doctors rushed him and tried to haul him away, his Ki rising in fear as he saw her heart beat drop down to the double digits. His eyes grew larger and screamed more; Goku scowled at this and grabbed his son. He pulled him away as the doctors moved in, trying to raise her heart beat. _

_All of a sudden, the machine lets out a long beep._

_Goku knew it would happen one day and watched as his son broke down in front of him then flew away, going somewhere far away to release his dread and outrage._

* * *

_Only two thirds of a year later, Goku was called up to Kami's Lookout to see something. _

_He was devastated at the sight of two bodies that lay next to each other with blood running down from multiple wounds and no Ki escaping from them plus they looked slightly older. _

_They were his sons._

_Goten, had his hair grown down to his feet, or where his feet should have been since he had only studs now of legs. Blood flowed freely down towards his boots and he observed his right arm, barely hanging onto a piece of flesh while his face held immense scarps and wounds. His eyes were luckily closed and he looked at least ten years older from his normal thirty-six age. _

_Gohan's hair was cut shorter than normal, close to his head. Half his face was missing pieces of flesh while one eye of missing, staining part of his cheek and looking like he was crying blood. His left arm was torn off but bore next to him while his feet were missing a couple of toes. His Gi was tore in half to show blood escaping from his rib cage plus his face held older features, making him look fifty now. _

_Goku fell to his knees and face grew pale, not moving one muscle until Dende said something._

"_Goku, they were in the Time Chamber." _

_He locked gazes with the Guardian who stood tall above the dead Son boys. _

"_Gohan dragged Goten in with him after Pan's death then shut me out for two days then the door…disappeared." He began and Goku's body began to shake, "I tried many times to contact them but today…they just appeared like this, both their Kis gone and dead. They managed to survive 242 years together and they barely aged by ten years. I believe their cause of death…was a fight death over food but I am not sure…" _

_Goku couldn't believe what he was hearing. _

_His ears had to be deceiving him. _

"_Goku, they lived for at least over two hundred and fifty years." Dende said with large eyes, "And Gohan barely looks over fifty. Do you know how long Saiyans live for?" _

_Goku released tears and grabbed his son's, pulling them into a hug. _

"_Why?" he mumbled to himself, "Why did you two have to suffer? Why did you not come to me in your time of agony?" _

_After a few moments of silence, he stood up and grabbed the boys with morose eyes. He turned to Dende with a dull expression on his face and nodding at him._

"_Thank you for informing me." He said with misgiving and rose off from the ground, "Goodbye, Dende."_

* * *

_He sifted the soil aside; his hands calloused from gripping the shovel tight and dirtied with soot and blood. His eyes contained no joy; only poignancy and terror. Dende's words echoed around in his hand was continued dipping in the soil. _

"_Do you know how long Saiyans even live for?" _

_He didn't. _

_That's what terrified him the most. _

_He glanced at Gohan's body, mentally two-hundred and eighty year but the body was a fifty year old. He placed a hand to his head and winced as he tried to understand how come they were still alive and looking so young. _

_But…if they were Half-Saiyans and barely looked fifty, at the age of really two hundred and eighty, how long would he live for?_

_Five hundred years?_

_Seven hundred years?_

_A thousand years?_

_How long would he last in solitude and anguish?_

_He pulled Gohan's body into the soil then grabbed Goten's body pulling along side his brother. His tears dried up inside and started piling the soil back on them, thunder clapping over him. Rain started to cascade over him, the rain becoming his tears so he would no longer to have shed anymore. He stood over them and stared at the new graves formed. _

_He looked to the sky and gawked at the drab clouds._

_He was the last Son left in the world. _

_He had no one to call his family. _

_No where to call his home._

_He glanced back down to their graves and looked to see some ale lying near his wife's gravestone. He furrowed his eyebrows and walked to it. He held it up to his face and stared at the dirty label of the alcohol: DESTIHL BLACK ANGEL STOUT. _

_He smirked at the ironic name and lifted it to his nose, inhaling the sweet yet intoxicating scent climaxing into him. His eyes stuttered and he grazed his lips, moved the forbidden fruit towards his lips. A splash of the sweet elixir rushed down his taste buds suddenly turned to bitterness. _

_His eyes widen and coughed, choking on the beer. He glared at it and scowled, throwing it to the ground which had the sky rumble above him too. He took a deep breath and bent down to the ground, his knees sinking into the mud._

"_Why?" he mumbled and slammed his fists to the ground, the earth shock before him, "Why could I not manage to save anyone of them?"_

_He peered back to the booze and his mind went stupefied. His tongue was still held a tart aftertaste but his body yearned for more of the poison, slowly helping him with drowning his sorrows. He looked towards the graves and whispered, "Another way of forgetting is to drown your sorrows in the poison of a man's toy."_

* * *

A hundred years flashed him back to the present, Goku gawked at him and he scowled. Numbness faded into the back of is mind and he turned away. Vegeta released him and Goku turned to ash born city lay before him. He placed a shaky hand to his face and mumbled, "I need another drink."

A punch across the jaw, snapped his attention to the Saiyan Prince again. He snarled at him and Vegeta burrowed his eyes at Goku.

"Did you not hear me, Kakarot?!" he screamed at him, thunder and raining drenching them, "These drinks have done nothing but suffocate yourself from reality! Your passion for fighting has turned to dust along with your existence! Do you truly want to diminish from Earth?!"

Goku paused at him and lighting shined behind him, striking the ground in an Earth shattering display.

"I have nothing left of this world but my elixir to shroud my perception of time to await my demise." He replied and turned his back to the Prince, "Kill me to end my suffering, if you wish. I have no dispute towards any action you put on me."

Vegeta grind his teeth together and gripped his knuckles tight, small droplets of blood rushing out of his palm.

"You think I haven't suffered, Kakarot?" he spat at him, "I have lost more than you! I have lost my planet, my people, my pride, my family, and lives that could have been saved! More blood has been shed to protect those who have fallen to ash and bones! You have not seen what I have been through!

"What the fuck do you think is happening to the Earth as we speak?! It's falling to depths of despair since no one has been able to be become a true Savior of Earth! Without me, it would crumble to ash! You have slacked off your job! You promised to keep it's inhabits safe from harms way! Now look at you," he sneered at the Saiyan, "you've become weak under pressure and suck onto the death of your family with whisking away in a bottle full of poison!"

Goku winced at his words but still left no mark on him but did hit his soul's angst. He continued walking and kept his mind full of the tang of whisky to retrieve from the market. Vegeta ranted on but left nothing for him to catch on.

Once his family died, he lost his will to fight for Earth. His family was the reason he fought so hard and grasped tight in his hands. As soon as Chi-Chi's blood had been spilled, he realized that everything would long for death's hands soon enough and he would suffer eternity forever alone.

* * *

"_The only thing wrong with immortality is that it tends to go on forever." –Herb Caen_


	2. Part II: Finale

**I do not own Dragon Ball/ Z/ GT/ or Kai.**

* * *

**What of Immortality**

By Mangalover4321

* * *

"_Oh, I am very weary, Though tears no longer flow; My eyes are tired of weeping; My heart is sick of woe." –Anne Bronte_

* * *

Roars of laughter and fists connecting with skin rang loud in his eardrums as he lured into the golden drink and his eyes narrowed, his wife and son and daughter-in-law and granddaughter's face appeared in it with all the ways they had died. He scowled paused it away and rubbed it his head, messing his spiky black hair even more.

"Damn Vegeta," he mumbled and chuckling was heard directly behind him. He snapped around in his bench and stared at the smug face of Saiyan he mentioned only a few seconds ago. He stood up, towering over him by four inches, with rage spread across his features. Even though he stopped fighting, his physique remained uninjured but the smell of soot and beer trailed on him.

"What coincidence seeing you here, Kakarot." He said and chuckled a bit before side stepping him, sitting down next to him. Goku stared at him then narrowed his eyes, sitting back down and grabbing his drink.

"Why the fuck are you here?" he growled at him and Vegeta put his hand out, calling the bartender over. The bartender cocked a brow at him and Vegeta glared at him in return.

"Brewmeister Armageddon, draft." He said and the man's eyes grew large.

"Sir, that's the highest alcohol beverage in the world!" he exclaimed and Vegeta rolled his eyes at this.

"Do you think I give a fuck about that?" he questioned and glared at him, "Go get my beer before I kill you." The bartender mumbled some curses in Russian and went to the back of the bar, leaving the two Saiyans by themselves.

"You going to answer my question, Vegeta?" he asked and the Prince looked at the golden beverage before the Saiyan Warrior.

"Tell me, Kakarot," he began and seized the alcohol fro him, "What is so alluring to this drink that persuades you get drunk on sight?"

Goku narrowed his eyes at this and looked to the ground, the black tiles dyed with same tints of red from old bloody fights.

"Why do you question my reasoning towards my elixir?" Goku queried the Saiyan Prince who gave him a sneer and pushed it towards him again.

"Elixir?" he jeered and Goku growled at him, "How the hell is this an 'elixir', Kakarot? It's a poison, skinning your reality away. What type of elixir does that?"

"It is one that does the suppressing of truth so I no longer have to see the faces of the dead haunt my psyche day and night. The dead start to tear at me with their nails to pull me under their influence of haunting me. My elixir hides me from the Dead so I won't have to face them start on." He answered and Vegeta blinked at his response in shock then narrowed them.

An amber color flashed in his eyes as his drink was set in front of him and he mumbled while pulling out some cash for the bartender. The bartender smirked at it and stuffed it in his pocket, moving away so the two Saiyans could consult with no bother.

"So," Vegeta began and lifted the alcohol to his lips, "your personal ghosts have a strong grudge against you. All your failures and pain have grabbed your soul and twisted it so much to lead to the insanity your mind has produced an illusion that drinking will solve."

Goku lurched forward and encased it around the Saiyan Prince's neck. Anger dug deep in his skull and aroused from the alcohol also, turned to the Saiyan into a beast of a man from carved old scars.

"Be quiet! What have you endured?! Have you seen your wife die in your hands burrowed in crimson and silence her killer?! Have you seen your granddaughter collapse into nothing but a body with no brain but moving organs?! Have you seen your son's bodies hacked to pieces that you could barely know who they are?!

"Answer me, you so called Prince of our people! Tell me what have you seen and done for your family! What sins have you to pledged and err for them?!" he screamed at the chocking the Saiyan and Vegeta gurgled under the pressure as his life lynched towards death.

His memories screamed in his head as it flashed through his eyes:

* * *

"_Hey, Vegeta!" Bulma yelled at him and he scowled at this, turning towards with a grim expression._

"_What is it, woman?" he questioned her and she glared at him, still angry towards him for never using her name. She crossed her over her chest and sighed, a small smile plastered now on her face. He stared at her for a long time, her beauty eroding into his mind that even age didn't hid her true self. _

"_Do you mind getting some food for me? Bulla and Trunks are coming back home soon so I want to prepare a good meal for them-and no before you say anything about my cooking, I'm using the robots." She said and he smirked then he nodded, walking down the stairs towards the door instead of blasting through the wall like he used to. After realizing that his wife was slowly growing older and the tragedy of Chi-Chi's death, he was cautious._

"_Good morning, Dad." Bulla said as he passed by her father and he paused at the sight of her, looking more and more like her mother. She had just twenty-nine and her pulled back in a ponytail with hoop earrings dangling and blue eyes wide in worry. She still looked barely twenty with her body in great shape from working out and wearing skimpy outfits. _

"_Is something the matter, Bulla?" he asked and she bit her lip, glancing away._

"_I sense something bad." She whispered and his eyes broaden. _

_She said the same thing the day that Chi-Chi was killed._

"_Do not worry," he said and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her, "I will watch over everyone. No harm will be done to our family or innocent lives."_

"_VEGETA! STOP IGNORING WHAT I TOLD YOU TO DO! GO GET FOOD OR YOU'LL BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR A WEEK!" Bulma's cry was heard from the stairs and he growled at this. He looked back towards his daughter and gripped her shoulder tight. _

"_I promise I will be back quick enough and nothing will happen. I know of it, Bulla." He assured her and she gave him a small smile, nodding and knowing her father wouldn't back down his promise._

* * *

_That soon fell apart as sirens flashed by him as he walked back to Capsule Corp with food in capsules and headed towards the company's main stream of production and scientists. His eyes grew large as Kis in Capsule Corp. faded quickly into nothing but empty shells. Terror struck his heart and he bolted towards it, rushing towards the company._

_His sight was glazed by ash and flames erupting from the once tall and proud statue of Bulma's progression now turning to dust and dwindling into nothing but remnants remained of the great empire. _

_He shot in and yelled out, "BULMA!" He tried finding her Ki but felt nothing, sweat leaking through his clothes. He continued his trial and stopped at the smell of smoldering flesh, tracking to it. Blood exploded in the hallways that made it seem like it was painted red but limbs hung from the ceiling while others were spread on the floor. _

"_BULMA!" he yelled again and stopped at the room with the most smoke, blood and bits of pieces remind around. He walked in casually but suspended in dread as he bestowed the sight of two dead bodies. _

_The first one had its skin peeled back completely but arms protectively around something unidentified that was burned to a crisp and blood escaping from the burns, singed hair laid around it. Vegeta grimaced at the sight of the sad sight of the body underneath it. The body had multiple degree burns but the body still had some short black hair and some clothes covered her. _

"_FUCK!" he exclaimed at recognizing the body of Son Gohan's only child, Pan. He glanced back up to the body above her and clamped his eyes shut at realizing who it was. _

"_Fuck it all." He mumbled and dread filled his body, "It also got the brat's mate and daughter. Hopeful he won't be as bas as Kakarot." He continued on and moved to the source of the blow, the smell exploding in his nose and his head going to overdrive as small traces of his mate where around it. _

"_No, no, no, no, no" he repeated over and over again, trying to placid himself from over thinking, "She has to be alright. That woman wouldn't do something stupid without others to make sure it was correct. She isn't dumb; she's a freakin' scientist for Kami's sake. She knows what she's doing…" _

_He paused at the macabre sight in his horrified eyes as his wife's body lay in front of multiple chemicals staining her exposed body to the acid. Her skin, half burned away from the chemicals looked like bubbles while the other half had disappeared to view many of her organs that bleed out onto the floor and her mouth was opened wide in shock with a missing tongue. Her bones nearly ash and muscles popped out of her body._

"_NO! FUCK! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" he yelled out in angst, tears gliding down his face and he fell to his knees. He pulled her decayed body into his arms, stroking her hair, "It's my fault. My Kami, it's my entire fault that this happened to you. Your body, my Kami, your beautiful body…oh Kami, forgive me. Please, Bulma, oh Kami, I'm sorry. So Kami awful sorry that this pain you endured happened to you…"_

* * *

_Vegeta stared at the three graves in front of him. Thirty years had passed since the explosion and both his children and wife were sleeping in the dirt, forever lost. He bit his lip and grimaced at the thought of Bulla's suicide, her body limp and the rope thought around her neck that showed no struggle against death. Then the thought of Trunks, eroded into his head too. _

_His son's chopped apart body shined brightly. His head had been decapitated from his body that was chipped piece by piece by himself then by his most trusted doctors. He wanted to know what kept Saiyans alive so much so he slowly pulled himself apart, piece by piece in a sicken way that the Saiyan Prince didn't even notice._

_He knelt down and placed his head between his hands, tears slowly aroused into his eyes._

"_Fuck it all," he said to himself and stroked the gravestones, "I promise to watch over the people of Earth, I will make sure no destruction will take away any other innocent lives. No ruin will preach Earth's surfaces while I'm around…"_

* * *

Vegeta punched Goku in the face, sending him flying into a wall and small traces of blood spat out from the pressure. The Saiyan glared at the Prince and Vegeta stood tall, his eyes and stance fierce with hatred and power.

"Have you not remembered my sins in the past, Kakarot? I have killed innocents and to redeem them, I have protected Earth in your place but still so many have lost their lives to pointless wars, angst suicides, crying children wailing for their abandoning parents. These terrors fill my head, day and night, twenty four hours, seven days a week, three hundred and sixty-five days.

"What say do you have, Kakarot? My wife was killed by her own creation; my daughter committed suicide from hanging herself over Capsule Corp.; my son started cleaved his body apart to answer why he had lived when Bulma didn't then contributed himself to scientists that beheaded him for the sake of science.

"My wife became a symbol of fallen empires, showing the world that a realm has shaken over from to much insecurity and pride. My daughter became a symbol of deplore and agony. My son had become a symbol of hysteria and trepidation.

"Do you see the blood drenching my body from the sins that I have pledged and bolstered? Have you established the thought of all those lives that you could have saved instead of a useless body filled to the top with sins had tried to save innocents? I am no longer capable of saving a single life but yours, Kakarot. My body is slowly deteriorating from the transgression of carrying others worries, doubts, dread, tragedy, and so many more emotions, Kakarot. My legacy of a savior is coming to an end; your turn has come back for you to take over my place as savior." Vegeta told the Saiyan warrior and Goku's eyes grew large from his speech, his words moving him. Vegeta smirked and chuckled a bit as everyone gawked at the considered wise man.

He moved towards the door and Goku gaped at him, his eyes incapable of realizing the loss of the Saiyan Prince. He bolted up and passed by his drink, the alcohol tipping over and smashing into the ground, his once vigorous hallucination broke into a devastating reality.

He grabbed the Saiyan Prince's shoulder and Vegeta stopped, staring at him with sorrow filled eyes. He glanced down to it and gave a small smile.

"I'm glad your elixir has finally dried out so you can face the truth, Kakarot." He said and a bright light shined down on him, "I'm glad I managed to get you out of that fake reality. Everyone will be waiting for you when your time will come. Goodbye, Kakarot, take care of yourself and Earth for all of us."

Then he turned to dust, whisking away by the wind and left Goku standing there in shock and slowly a smile appeared on his face, tears dribbling down his face in happiness and sorrow.

"I promise, everyone, I will protect Earth from now on until I die." He told himself and stared at the rising sun, moving across the nine graves that stood on the hill…

* * *

Burning surrounded him, peeling away his skin and the Earth degenerated away from the intense heat. Goku scowled and used the last of his breath to keep the planet safe from harm but time grew fast and had died out, exploding to create a new legacy from it's precedent.

"NO!" Goku cried with a fire that once been put out, "I won't let you harm anyone else anymore!"

The sun responded with more heat and pieces of itself, hurdling towards him. Tears flashed in his eyes at Vegeta's promise and groaned, his Ki quickly dying out. He turned his head towards the graves that his friends and family laid in. Slowly, his muscles grew weak and his hands grew warily as if he was Atlas on his final breath.

"_Goku!" _

His eyes widen at the voice of his wife, tears glistening in them.

"Chi?" he whispered and his hands moved down a tiny bit then he stopped himself from letting Earth be destroyed, "No! It is just an illusion to keep me from saving the planet! It's my duty to keep its people safe from harm!" More fire tore his arm's skin apart, leaving bare muscle to grind to ash.

"_Goku! You can come to us now!" _Chi-chi's voice yelled at him and he narrowed his eyes, a scowl growing across his mouth.

"_Kakarot, it's time has come. Your duty has been finished; the last person on Earth has died. You can come with to have and watch as a new legacy will take place." _Vegeta's voice said and Goku's eyes grew larger than before a smile plastered across his face, nodding.

"I can't wait to see how everyone's doing." He said before he released the ball of energy, instantly killing him and burning the Earth to nothing but rock and ash. No pain came to him but joy as he was reunited with family after so long.

* * *

It took one day for life to transform and create a new being as a new planet had been born under the rubble and ash and dust of previous planets. Creatures began to grow and life formed on the planet with no name but ten flowers bloomed for the ten lives that had gone through hell but reached heaven.

* * *

"_I am the family face; flesh perished I live on." –Thomas Hardy_

* * *

**_The End. _**


End file.
